<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto the greatest force by Deltario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994471">Naruto the greatest force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario'>Deltario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto the greatest force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This story was inspired from Himmelblu - Ace of Spades.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It is a good story and I will take parts of that story into this one...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now enjoy ...</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rocks.D Naruto is a assassin and a famous one at that as he is known for doing they impossible and killing the extremely powerful as well.</p><p>He right now though is working on a case as he has to kill a corrupt marine and he was a marine rear admiral and he was witnessing him use his marines to terrorize the civilians pay ridiculous amounts of money and other things .</p><p>How did he get here and do this job you ask ? Well ..</p><p>Flashback ...</p><p>Naruto is apart of a crew of assassins he created and personally trained as he also wanted a family and influence among the world. He has on light armor and it was alp black and he has two katana and a sabre like gold D roger uses.</p><p>Naruto also had on a cape and he was ready for battle.</p><p>His transponder snail rings ..!</p><p>'hello this is shadow how may I help you ?" Naruto asked now in his shadow persona .</p><p>"Hello we have a problem </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>